Ludwig And Feliciano's Life
by waterrain
Summary: This Fanfic AU along with being a series of One Shots or Two Shots or Three Shots about Ludwig and Feliciano. Whether it is at elementary, middle, or high school. Public places or at each other's homes.
1. Their First Meeting

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ludwig And Feliciano's Life**

**This Fanfic will be a series of One Shots about Ludwig and Feliciano. Whether it is at elementary, middle, or high school. Public places or at each other's homes. **

**By Waterrain**

_Ludwig and Feliciano first met in Berlin, Germany. They were both in Elementary school and it was the start of first grade. _

Ludwig was sitting at his own table and there was no one else there at Ludwig's table.

"We have a new student and he is from Italy. His name is Feliciano—" The teacher said calmly, but then he was interrupted by the Italian.

"Hello, I'm Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano said cheerfully and he mostly received blank stares from everyone. Maybe due to the fact he was speaking in Italian and sounded so cheery. "Oh, I can only write in German."

The teacher sighed deeply and then spoke in Italian to Feliciano.

"Please take a seat and you can sit by Ludwig. He is the blonde boy with blue eyes and sitting in the first table by himself." The teacher said calmly to Feliciano.

"Oh, The pretty and scary looking boy." Feliciano commented happily and smiled brightly at Ludwig. The teacher sighs and felt sorry for assigning the Italian boy to Ludwig.

'Why is he looking this way? Do not tell me the teacher has decided to have him sit with me.' Ludwig mentally thought. 'I can't understand him. He speaks Italian and I only know a little bit of Italian.'

"Hello, Ludwig. I hope we can become good friend, vee?" Feliciano said to Ludwig as he sat down and then blinked for there was no response.

'Let's see he is saying my name 'Ludwig' and something before it. Normally one would say Hello or Hi. The rest I do not understand.' Ludwig thought and he grimaced slightly to himself. 'No idea.'

"Hi, Feliciano." Ludwig told him simply and Feliciano tilted his head before grabbing out a sheet of paper from his small book bag. He felt around for the pen and then smiled brightly after finding his pen.

**I can only write in German, but of course I can also write in Italian. I can't speak German, but only Italian. I'm happy you know my name is Feliciano.**

"Oh." Ludwig muttered to himself and then Feliciano nodded.

"You look strong and I'm sure you can help me out, vee. Luckily you are pretty for a boy and I won't feel sick." Feliciano said quietly and Ludwig blinked due to not knowing Italian.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. First Friend Greeting Gone Wrong

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ludwig And Feliciano's Life**

**A series of One Shots about Ludwig and Feliciano. Whether it is at elementary, middle, or high school. Public places or at each other's homes. **

**By Waterrain**

_It has been a week since Feliciano's arrival and Ludwig's world has been upside down ever since he met the Italian boy. Currently they were both outside and no one was watching at least for the moment._

Feliciano kissed Ludwig on the left and then the right cheek while smiling happily. He handed Ludwig the piece of papper and then looked at him with innocent eyes.

**This is how friends greet each other in my homeland.**

'Should I do it back?' Ludwig mentally thought and his cheeks turned slightly pink. 'It is rather odd, but it would be rude to not return the gesture.'

Ludwig bite his lip and he looked at Feliciano's confused face.

"Are we not friend?s" Feliciano asked sadly in Italian and he looked down at his shoes. Ludwig did not understand a word of what Feliciano was saying, but figured he was feeling depressed and offended.

"It is good to learn about other cultures." Ludwig muttered to himself and then he softly gripped Feliciano's chin. Ludwig knew his cheeks were burning and he placed his lip close by Feliciano's right cheek.

'I just can't..It is embarrassing and..Maybe it could be an Air Kiss on the cheek instead of making contact.' Ludwig thought to himself and he was about to do the same to Feliciano's left cheek, but then Feliciano decided to move his face from Ludwig's loose grip.

'My first kiss lost, stolen, and gone…To someone who can't speak my language and confuses me a lot in so little time.' Ludwig mentally thought and he was too shocked to move away from Feliciano's lips. 'Not to mention a boy and I'm just in the first grade. I have lost my innocence and…'

'I wonder why Ludwig's cheeks are so red.' Feliciano thought and then blinked for he felt something soft on his lips. 'Wow his lips are soft and his blue eyes are watery, but maybe it is because they look like the ocean.'

Feliciano smiled brightly and then moved back while giggling to himself. Ludwig's fists were gripped slightly down to his sides and silent tears ran down his bright red cheeks. Ludwig touched his own lips and then tried to blink away his tears, but failed.

"He looks so cute, vee. His cheeks are so red like a cherry." Feliciano said to himself and then kept on giggling while looking at Ludwig touching his own lips while shaking his head.

"I lost my first kiss and he is just there giggling. It is not funny." Ludwig muttered bitterly and then he shook his head while grimacing. "No, No it was not really a kiss. Oh, Why did Feliciano have to move?"

"Ludwig, Wait where are you going!" Feliciano called out in Italian and Ludwig did not understand, but he sped up his pace and all out running.

"He knows I can't run so fast, vee." Feliciano muttered in a sulky voice and he crossed his arms in a pouting manner, but then touched his own lips the same thing Ludwig had done to himself and Feliciano blinked for he felt rather odd.

"I must be hungry." Feliciano commented cheerfully and then smiled brightly to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Innocent First Kiss

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ludwig And Feliciano's Life**

**A series of One Shots about Ludwig and Feliciano. Whether it is at elementary, middle, or high school. Public places or at each other's homes. **

**By Waterrain**

_It has been a month since Ludwig's failed attempt at an Italian Friendship greeting and he wrote down to Feliciano 'German Greeting Style are Hand Shakes and We should try that for a month.'_

"Hand shaking is so boring, vee." Feliciano muttered to himself and then sighed deeply, but he looked at the calendar and it has been exactly a month. Feliciano smiled brightly and he hummed to himself as his Grandpa drove him to school.

'I asked Grandpa about different greetings other culture's had in the past and it is interesting, vee. Ludwig will be so impressed I know so much and he will be surprised.' Feliciano thought to himself and smiled brightly to himself.

Ludwig was outside of the gate and he was dreading it for today is the day Feliciano can greet him Italian style. His head was tilted down and he looked at his hands, but then looked up for he heard Feliciano's cheerfully talking Italian to an older man. Ludwig walked over and then firmly grabbed Feliciano left hand.

'Who is this man? It is not good to talk with or to strangers.' Ludwig mentally thought to himself and pulled Feliciano closer. 'Feliciano is clueless and too trusting.'

"Oh, You have yourself a good friend." Feliciano's Grandpa commented lightly and he spoke in Italian.

"Yes a very good friend of mine, Grandpa. He is strong and his name is Ludwig, but I can't pronounce his last name." Feliciano commented cheerfully and then turned to Ludwig. "This is my Grandpa Roma Antiqua."

'I do not understand. Only that he has said my name and something about Grandpa. Oh this is his Grandpa, but he looks too young.' Ludwig thought to himself and then started to let go of Feliciano's hand, but Feliciano did not let go and turned to him.

"I forget which culture does this Ludwig, but oh well." Feliciano commented calmly and then smiled at him. "Hi, Ludwig."

Before Ludwig could process anything at all or even blink. Feliciano pulled him in and gave him a light kiss on the lips, but then after a few moments pulled away. He blinked for Ludwig's cheeks were red and Feliciano touched them for a moment wondering if those cheeks were hot for Ludwig's cheeks looked as if they were burning because they are so red. Roma was chuckling to himself and he was slightly amused that his little nephew could make this German Boy so embarrassed by something so minor since as a kiss.

'That was a kiss…Why did Feliciano kiss me on the lips? Why? This is too much and I can't deny for there was no mistake on Feliciano's part.' Ludwig mentally thought and he bite his lip to keep his tears from falling. 'It is official my first kiss has been stolen and I'm just a first grader. Feliciano is so odd and I do not understand his ways at times.'

Ludwig walked away from Feliciano and he did not look back because tears were falling down his burning cheeks.

"I have to go now, Grandpa. Ludwig might leave me behind by mistake." Feliciano commented happily and he followed after Ludwig. Roma chuckled and then shook his head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. First Compromise

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Ludwig And Feliciano's Life**

**A series of One Shots about Ludwig and Feliciano. Whether it is at elementary, middle, or high school. Public places or at each other's homes. **

**By Waterrain**

_Ludwig and Feliciano have started the second grade._

"Hi, Ludwig." Feliciano cheerfully greeted him in German and then kissed him lightly on both cheeks.

"Hi, Feliciano." Ludwig said calmly in Italian and then shook his hand firmly. They had reached a compromise or rather Ludwig came up with it. Ludwig would say Hi or Hello in Italian, but would do a German greeting such as a hand shake. Feliciano would say Hi or Hello in German, but would do a Italian greeting such as a kiss on both cheeks.

Feliciano smiled brightly and then grabbed out a piece of paper along with a pen.

**So can you come over to my home?**

Ludwig nodded and then wrote back.

**Yes, but your Grandpa will have to drive me to school.**

Feliciano nodded and he smiled happily.

"I'm so happy, Ludwig. I wonder if a German body such as Ludwig would be different from mine. I'm curious, vee." Feliciano commented happily and Ludwig just blinked for he could only understand 'I'm', 'happy', 'Ludwig', 'German', and 'Italian'.

'I do wonder what Feliciano is saying. I wish I knew more Italian words and that Feliciano knew more German word. It would make things more simple.' Ludwig thought to himself and sighed softly to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. First Exchange Part 1

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Feliciano's curiously about Ludwig's body and trying to find out if there is a difference between an Italian body and a German's. Side Note They are in the Second Grade and curious if there is any sort of differences. Plus they make a game out of it in which they name the body part in either German Or Italian.**

_Ludwig's first sleep over at Feliciano's home and one that will be remembered for quite a long time for him._

Feliciano handed Ludwig a note and he watched as Ludwig's cheeks went pink.

**I was wondering if German and Italian's body's are different from each other. I really want to know and I can tell you the Italian word for each body part, vee. You can look at mine too.'**

Ludwig bite his lip and then thought 'It is always good to learn new things and words. Besides we are both boys and I doubt our body's are different just because we are different nationalities, but what if they are different?'

Ludwig nodded and then Feliciano walked up to him. He pointed to the bed and Ludwig sat on the bed blinking. Feliciano took off Ludwig's shirt and then nodded.

"il Torace." Feliciano said cheerfully in Italian and he ran his hand on Ludwig's chest before stopping where the heart was located.

"Brust." Ludwig stated calmly in German and Feliciano nodded before mouthing 'Brust'.

"il Cuore." Feliciano commented lightly and his hand still on where the heart should be located.

"Herz." Ludwig said to him and he watched as Feliciano mouthed the word 'Herz'. His hands traveled to Ludwig's nipples and he smiled at him.

"Capezzolo." Feliciano stated happily and he played with them slightly watching as Ludwig's face turned red.

"Rohrstutzen." Ludwig managed to say and his cheeks were flushed while watching as Feliciano mouthed the word silently. He was gratefully that Feliciano moved his hands and they were now on his stomach.

" Lo Stomaco." Feliciano commented calmly and moved his hands softly on Ludwig's stomach.

"Magen." Ludwig said calmly and his cheeks were back to normal. Feliciano mouthed the word and then smiled brightly. He moved his hands down to Ludwig's hips gripping them softly and then said.

"I'anca." Feliciano told him happily and he massaged Ludwig's hips lightly while saying 'I'anca'.

"Hyfte." Ludwig managed to say and he bite his lip. Feliciano moved his hands from Ludwig's hips and then smiled brightly.

'I'm going to speak in German, vee. Ludwig is going to be so proud of me.' Feliciano thought to himself and nodded.

"Brust." Feliciano commented calmly as he placed his hands on Ludwig's chest and then added lightly as he traveled to Ludwig's nipples. "Rohrstutzen."

'Now that I think about it, vee. I can't taste and see what my own taste like I'm curious.' Feliciano thought silently and then he licked Ludwig's right one. 'Hmm, I'm not sure how it tastes exactly.'

Ludwig's cheeks were completely red and he moved Feliciano's mouth away. He shook his head while feeling as if his cheeks were on fire and then Feliciano blinked.

'Oh, I best go on. Ludwig looks upset with me, vee. I don't want him to be upset.' Feliciano thought to himself and then moved his hands to Ludwig's heart.

"Herz." Feliciano said cheerfully and Ludwig nodded.

"Magen." Feliciano commented as he moved his hands to Ludwig's stomach.

"Hyfte." Feliciano stated absently as he moved his hands on Ludwig's hips and blinked to himself while feeling how bony yet firm Ludwig's hips are under his hands. Ludwig's face flushed and he gripped Feliciano's hands while shaking his head.

Feliciano sulked for a moment, but then moved away to grab a sheet of paper to write on and Ludwig put his shirt back on. After a moment or so Feliciano handed Ludwig the paper.

**Ludwig, Do you want to see me? Afterwards, I want to see the rest of you.**

Ludwig shook his head and he looked away, but then heard Feliciano giggling and noticed that Feliciano had became shirtless within a moment. Ludwig had no time to look away or blink for Feliciano jumped on him. Feliciano landed on top of Ludwig and he was giggling.

'Why me?' Ludwig mentally thought and then sighed deeply. 'I should of have written No to when he first had the idea, but at least he is learning some German words and I'm learning some Italian words.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. First Exchange Part 2

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Feliciano's curiously about Ludwig's body and trying to find out if there is a difference between an Italian body and a German's.**

_Ludwig's first sleep over at Feliciano's home and one that will be remembered for quite a long time for him._

Ludwig managed to get Feliciano off of him and then glared at him slightly with annoyed blue eyes.

"il Torace." Ludwig said smoothly and he pointed at Feliciano's chest.

"il Cuore." Ludwig went on and this time pointed at Feliciano's heart.

"Capezzolo." Ludwig managed to say and his cheeks were flushed as he pointed at Feliciano's nipples.

"Lo Stomaco." Ludwig stated calmly and pointed to Feliciano's stomach.

"I'anca." Ludwig finished lightly and he pointed at Feliciano's hips. He watched as Feliciano's cheek puffed out in a pout and Ludwig's hands were grabbed.

"il Torace." Feliciano said calmly and he moved Ludwig's hands.

'I want him to do the same to me.' Feliciano thought to himself and he smiled brightly for Ludwig's hands felt warm.

'Why must he do this to me?' Ludwig mentally thought to himself and his cheeks were burning for his hands were on Feliciano's chest. He was not paying attention as Feliciano said 'il Cuore' and his hand were on Feliciano's heart.

"Capezzolo." Feliciano commented cheerfully and he moved Ludwig's hands.

'I wonder why Ludwig was upset, vee. It feels nice.' Feliciano thought to himself and he had Ludwig's hands moving repeatly over his nipples. 'Really nice, vee.'

Ludwig's cheeks were completely red and he broke free of Feliciano's grip which had loosened.

"Lo Stomaco." Ludwig said quickly as he had a hand on Feliciano's stomach and then added. "I'anca."

Feliciano pouted and sulked for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper to write down.

**Now it is my turn, vee. I'm still curious and I want to learn more German words too. This is fun. Are you having fun too, Ludwig?**

Ludwig's cheeks flushed and he hesitantly nodded in agreement.

'It is best to get this done and over with for after this Feliciano's curiosity about my body will be over. I do not see a difference in our upper area and I doubt it will be different down…' Ludwig thought and he couldn't finish his thought for his little heart was beating. Feliciano smiled brightly at him and walked over to Ludwig who was sitting on the bed with flushed cheeks while looking down at the floor.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**il Torace is Italian for Chest**

**il Cuore is Italian for Heart**

**Capezzolo is Italian for Nipples**

**Lo Stomaco is Italian for Stomach**

**I'anca is Italian for Hips**


	7. First Exchange Part 3

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Feliciano's curiously about Ludwig's body and trying to find out if there is a difference between an Italian body and a German's. Side Note Feliciano and Ludwig are both in the Second Grade.**

_Ludwig's first sleep over at Feliciano's home and one that will be remembered for quite a long time for him._

Feliciano cheerfully stripped off Ludwig's lower outfit and then smiled brightly at him.

'So embarrassing and it doesn't matter we are both boys.' Ludwig thought to himself and his cheeks were burning for Feliciano was staring down there. 'I wish he would stop staring..It is embarrassing.'

"Wow, Ludwig. You are a bit bigger than me down there. Maybe because you are German, but maybe I'll get bigger when we are older." Feliciano commented and Ludwig just blinked for Feliciano is talking in Italian.

Feliciano walked over and then happily pushed Ludwig down on the bed. He was still standing and his hand went between Ludwig's legs.

"Mingia." Feliciano said calmly over and over again as he felt Ludwig's private area completely while smiling to himself for it felt nice. On the other hand Ludwig was heavily blushing, he moved his leg's together, and then bite his lip for Feliciano's hand was still there.

"Penes." Ludwig managed to say and he was making a small noise which made Feliciano blink to himself.

"Penes." Feliciano stated cheerfully and his hand was still touching Ludwig. He noticed Ludwig's cheeks not to mention his whole entire face was completely red and listened to the breathless breathing. Feliciano tilted his head and then moved his hand away looking down while blinking.

"Wow, Ludwig. Look I made some sticky stuff come out of your mingia." Feliciano commented happily, but then frowned for Ludwig had tears falling down and he felt rather sad.

'I did something odd and I don't know what that stuff was...' Ludwig thought to himself and he sniffled to himself while tears ran down his flushed cheeks. 'I'm odder than Feliciano. I must be the oddest kid in all of Germany and I'm only a second grader. I'll be laughed at and I'll be all alone.'

Feliciano licked his hand and then tilted his head while thinking 'Not sure of the taste, but oh well Ludwig needs me.' He sat by Ludwig and then gave him a comforting hug.

"You are pretty neat." Feliciano said calmly in Italian and Ludwig still did not understand, but he felt comforted by the hug for at Feliciano doesn't seem to be offended or frightened. Feliciano pulled away and he managed to find a clean wash cloth.

Ludwig's legs were closed, but Feliciano managed to get the wash cloth in between and begun wiping the 'Sticky Stuff' away. He noticed Ludwig was trembling slightly and luckily it was all gone now. Feliciano pulled up Ludwig's underwear and pants. Then he walked away to grab the sheet of paper and then wrote down.

**It is your turn, Ludwig. I might do the same thing as you, vee. **

Ludwig bite his lip and then nodded. Feliciano smiled brightly and then stripped himself within seconds. Ludwig's cheek flushed and he looked away, but noticed Feliciano's is a bit smaller than his own.

"Come on, Ludwig. I really want to see if I can do the same thing as you. I can't run as fast as you on a normal basis." Feliciano said cheerfully and he grabbed Ludwig by the hand. Feliciano sat on the bed and he had Ludwig's hand between his legs making sure to do a little motion so Ludwig could understand.

'This feels really good better than when I had his hands on my nipples, vee.' Feliciano thought to himself and he felt Ludwig's hand moving. Feliciano made a small sound and his hand was still on Ludwig's. He made Ludwig's hand go faster and faster. Ludwig's cheeks were burning and he felt something warm on his hand.

Feliciano smiled happily and then grabbed Ludwig's hand. He had a taste of it and then crinkled his nose for Ludwig's had tasted better. Ludwig looked down at his hand and then sighed to himself before tasting the stuff that was on his hand for Feliciano might be offended otherwise. Ludwig looked away as Feliciano cleaned himself off while humming happily and he dressed back into his outfit.

Ludwig grabbed a sheet of paper and then wrote down.

**Feliciano, We know now are bodies are the same in several ways. We know all that we can learn about each other's body's and let's not speak of this to anyone. **

Feliciano nodded and then smiled at Ludwig. He gave Ludwig a hug and then giggled to himself. Ludwig sighed to himself and he felt relaxed knowing Feliciano will not speak about the unusual things that their lower regions did..Ludwig's cheeks went red and he wondered how Feliciano is not embarrassed.

'Maybe because he is Italian or maybe because he does not feel ashamed of his own body.' Ludwig mentally thought and he gently pushed Feliciano away while sighing. 'He is so different from me, but yet we are alike in some ways.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mingia is Italian for pensis.**

**Penes is German for pensis.**


	8. Second Exchange

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Warning Feliciano's curiosity about things dealing with Ludwig's body and tasting certain area's. **

_It was in the middle of Second Grade and Feliciano was curious. Ludwig is annoyed and his cheeks are flushed in embarrassment. This is the second time he has stayed over at Feliciano's home and a night he was highly unlikely to forget._

Ludwig was once again over at Feliciano's home and he was inside of the bedroom. Feliciano wrote a note and then smiled brightly.

**I'm curious about how it tastes and I can't taste my own directly. Plus the other thing I can't taste on my own. I want to try it a few times.**

Ludwig shook his head and his cheeks were red, but then wrote.

**No, Feliciano. I don't think this is proper.**

Feliciano puffed out his cheeks and looked at Ludwig with wide eyes.

**Fine, but no more questions for three years dealing with the body. Also no more touching or no more tasting of certain parts.**

Feliciano nodded eagerly and then stripped Ludwig completely.

'I regret this already, but at least I won't have to deal with this sort of thing for three years. After this I doubt Feliciano will be curious.' Ludwig mentally thought and he was laying down on Feliciano's bed naked. 'After all there is no more things to know.'

Feliciano licked Ludwig's nipples and he did this for several moments which made Ludwig do several small yet soft sounds. His hands were on Ludwig's thighs and he moved his lips downward.

'Ludwig sounds really different and making a lot of breathless sounds.' Feliciano thought and he pretended Ludwig's lower area was a lollipop.

He was gentle and experimented with moving his tongue. Feliciano felt Ludwig's hips move upward and he simply held onto Ludwig's thighs. His mouth making sucking sounds and he moved his tongue everywhere on Ludwig's private area.

'Ludwig tastes really good.' Feliciano thought to himself and he suckled faster. Feliciano felt something warm dripping and he swallowed it. Ludwig's face was completely red and he tried to close his legs, but they felt like jelly and his heart was beating fast.

"Your Mingia juice tastes really good, Ludwig." Feliciano commented happily and he went back down licking making Ludwig make those soft sounds that sounded like meow's or something. Feliciano noticed at first Ludwig's thing is first soft and then it turns hard, but in the end warm sticky stuff comes at every time and he knows it for a fact because after several times Ludwig's lower area did the same thing.

'Now Feliciano will be happy and know there is nothing else to know. I feel tired and sleepy.' Ludwig mentally though and his legs were closed. Feliciano was wiping away his salvia from Ludwig's private area and he was humming happily. Afterwards he put Ludwig's outfit back on and they both fell asleep on the bed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mingia is Italian for pensis.**


	9. First I Love You

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_Ludwig and Feliciano are now in the Third Grade. Feliciano has something to say, but Ludwig does not understand and he asks him to write it down. Feliciano refuses and managed to say 'I want you to hear' in German._

"Ludwig, I love you. You are really cool, sweet, and nice. Of course sometimes you are scary, vee." Feliciano commented happily in Italian. "You are my best friend and I love you a lot."

Ludwig blinked and then wrote on a sheet of paper.

**Can you write it down?**

Feliciano puffed out his cheeks and then shook his head. He hugged Ludwig and then whispered softly.

"I want you to hear. I can wait until you understand." Feliciano managed to say in German and then he pulled away while smiling to himself. Ludwig looked shocked and then blinked at Feliciano who was giggling.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. First Dream

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

_Ludwig and Feliciano on the second day of Third Grade. Feliciano writes something down and Ludwig is shocked._

**I have been having a dream over and over ever since the thing we can't speak about you know, vee. In the dream your tummy is big and you are with child. **

Ludwig was gapping in shock and Feliciano smiled brightly at him.

"In my dream you were pregnant with my child." Feliciano said slowly in German and Ludwig's cheeks were red.

"It is impossible for boys to be pregnant." Ludwig replied in Italian and he has been studying the Italian language at home.

**My Grandpa said the sticky stuff makes people pregnant.**

"You were the one who…Never mind. I'm not pregnant." Ludwig said firmly in Italian and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

**In one or two of my dreams. I'm pregnant with your child.**

"Boys do not get pregnant." Ludwig stated flatly in German and Feliciano smiled brightly.

", But in my dreams you do and in few dreams it is me." Feliciano commented cheerfully in German and he giggled to himself. "You looked so cute, vee."

Feliciano hugged Ludwig and smiled brightly, but then he left go and held Ludwig's hand.

"Someday we could get married, vee. In Sweden." Feliciano said happily in Italian and Ludwig blinked for he did not understand this sentence only 'We'. Ludwig nodded and he had thought more than likely Feliciano had meant 'we could go to lunch together'. Feliciano smiled brightly and then giggled loudly.

'Ludwig and I could get married. We would be together forever and ever, vee.' Feliciano thought himself and he still held Ludwig's hand.

**Please Review and Thank You**


	11. First Dress Up Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

_Ludwig decided to humor Feliciano on it was about a month into Third Grade. Feliciano has Ludwig at his home and he showed him something._

"Come on, Ludwig. Please I want to see what you would look like in girl clothing." Feliciano whined in German and he has slowly gotten better at it due to Ludwig's help.

"I will look silly." Ludwig stated flatly in Italian and he has been praticing every single day ever since Feliciano had arrived, but it had little by little. However ever since second grade he had been trying to learn more so he could help Feliciano and they have been able to understand each other a little better.

"I won't tell anyone, Ludwig. Please I want to see, vee." Feliciano whined again in German and Ludwig sighed heavily to himself.

"Fine." Ludwig simply said in German and Feliciano smiled happily.

"I have the perfect outfit for you. You'll look so cute in it." Feliciano commented cheerfully and he dragged Ludwig by the hand. Then Ludwig's blue eyes went wide as Feliciano handed him a black skirt that seemed to be short, a red long sleeve shirt, and short frilly gold socks.

"Did you pick these out?" Ludwig asked in Italian and he was staring at Feliciano.

"Yep just for you, Ludwig." Feliciano repiled cheerfully in Italian, but then added in German. "Come on and try them on now."

"I will be right back." Ludwig stated flatly in German and then walked away.

'Ludwig is so shy.' Feliciano mentally thought and watched as Ludwig walked into the bathroom to change. He hummed to himself and waited while thinking about how Ludwig would look like in that outfit.

**Please Review and Thank You**


	12. First Dress Up Part 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Anyway if you're too shy to review and stuff you can send me a private message telling me what you think of this FanFic…Even if it is in a different language because I could always use Google to translate.**

_Ludwig decided to humor Feliciano it was about a month into the Third Grade. Feliciano has Ludwig at his home and he showed him something._

Feliciano handed him a black skirt that seemed to be short, a red long sleeve shirt, and short frilly gold socks.

'Ludwig is so shy.' Feliciano mentally thought and watched as Ludwig walked into the bathroom to change. He hummed to himself and waited while thinking about how Ludwig would look like in that outfit.

"I do not want to come out, Feliciano." Ludwig said in German and he was trying to pull his black skirt down while biting his lip.

"I can go in there." Feliciano commented in Italian and then he opened the bathroom door. Ludwig was shaking his head and sighing. Feliciano smiled brightly and walked up to Ludwig who had decided to sit down on the closed toilet lid.

"Coscia." Feliciano said happily and his right hand was rubbing Ludwig's thigh. He noticed that maybe the black skirt should have been a little longer so Ludwig's thighs would not show even though they felt strong, but yet soft and warm. The red long sleeved shirt went an inch or below Ludwig's hips and he smiled happily for at least the frilly gold socks fit perfectly.

"Schenkal." Ludwig managed to say in German and then he grabbed Feliciano's right hand moving it away from his thigh. Feliciano giggled and then hugged Ludwig.

"You look pretty, vee." Feliciano commented happily in Italian and Ludwig's cheeks were burning for he understood what Feliciano was saying.

"Caviglia." Feliciano said calmly as he held up Ludwig's right leg and had his hand on Ludwig's ankle while briefly noticing the green underwear.

"knöchel." Ludwig stated simply and he wiggled his ankle out of Feliciano's loose grip. His cheeks were flushed and he glared slightly the giggling Feliciano.

"Polso." Feliciano managed to say and he held both of Ludwig's wrists in a loose grip while smiling brightly at him.

"Handgelenk." Ludwig said lightly and sighed to himself. Feliciano kissed Ludwig on the right cheek and then on the left one.

"Guancia." Feliciano commented cheerfully and then faintly touched Ludwig on the lips. "Labbro."

"Backe." Ludwig said calmly as he touched Feliciano on the cheeks.

"Lippe." Ludwig managed to say and his cheeks were burning slightly as he faintly touched Feliciano's lips with his finger. Feliciano giggled and then Ludwig moved his finger away from Feliciano's lips. Ludwig looked away and he bite his lip. Feliciano giggled and then sat on his lap.

"Bacio." Feliciano said simply and then he kissed Ludwig on the lips. After a moment or so he pulled moved his lips. Feliciano smiled brightly for Ludwig's blue eyes were wide and then gave him another kiss.

"Bacio." Feliciano stated happily and Ludwig nodded.

"Kuss." Ludwig said quietly and his cheeks were flushed. Feliciano gave him another soft kiss and then got off of his lap while smiling to himself.

"You can change back into your normal outfit, vee. You look so cute." Feliciano commented cheerfully in German and he was gently pushed out the door by Ludwig. This time Ludwig made sure to lock the bathroom door and he had his fingers touching his lips.

'He is just teaching me words and it doesn't mean anything. Right?' Ludwig mentally thought and he sunk down to the floor. 'I lost my first kiss to him in the first grade. It is not like anymore stolen kisses will matter. Maybe to Feliciano it does not matter and he does not see it as a kiss or it is just in his culute to kiss people.'

**Please Review and Thank You**

**Coscia in Italian means Thigh.**

**Schenkel in German means Thigh.**

**Caviglia in Italian means Ankle.**

**Knöchel in German means Ankle.**

**Polso in Italian means Wrist**

**Handgelenk in German means Wrist.**

**Guancia in Italian means Cheek****.**

**Labbro in Italian means lip.**

**Backe in German means cheek.**

**Lippe in German means lip.**

**Bacio in Italian means Kiss.**

**Kuss in German means kiss.**


	13. First Drawing

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_Feliciano drew Ludwig something and then gave him the drawing. It was two months into the third grade and a day Ludwig will remember for it was the first time Feliciano gave him a drawing not to mention showed him one._

"Ludwig, I made you a drawing." Feliciano said in happily in Italian and he smiled brightly before adding it in German. "I wanted to make sure it looked really nice. At home I have several drawings of Italy and I want to show them to you when we go to my house."

Ludwig nodded and then looked at the drawing. He blinked and then tilted his head.

"It is a drawing of my homeland." Feliciano commented causally in German and flashed Ludwig a smile.

"Looks beautiful. I would love to go to your homeland one day, Feliciano." Ludwig said softly in Italian and he just stared at the drawing while trying to picture himself seeing such a beautiful land with his own eyes. He was not thinking Germany was not beautiful or anything of that sort, but Ludwig was blown away by how beautiful Italy's land looked in this drawing. Feliciano's cheeks turned pink and he giggled.

"I'm happy you like it." Feliciano muttered quietly in German and then he smiled brightly at Ludwig. Then he added happily in Italian to him. "If you want I can draw you. I want to practice more with drawing people and you can be my own personal model."

Ludwig gave him a faint smile and then nodded in agreement. Feliciano giggled to himself and then he hugged Ludwig tightly while kissing him several times on the cheeks. Ludwig's cheeks were burning and Feliciano kept on saying 'Thank You' in Italian.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. First Nude Drawing

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_Feliciano has Ludwig model for him and he draws him on a sketchbook. It was two months and a day into the third grade._

"Feliciano are you sure?" Ludwig asked in Italian and his cheeks were red. Feliciano smiled brightly and then wrote on a piece of paper.

**Yep. A lot of artists draw their models nude and don't worry in some of them I can have you wear some girl clothing. Oh and in boy clothing. I have several idea's and thank you so much for agreeing to be my model, vee. I'm so happy.**

Ludwig bite his lip and he did make a promise. He is not the type to break a promise and Ludwig sighed to himself as he stripped off his outfit. Feliciano was giggling and smiling brightly.

"Lay on top of my bed and have a neutral smile. Plus don't have your legs closed and just look at me. Don't look away and thank you" Feliciano commented happily in German and he watched as Ludwig did as he had asked of him. "I'll have to take a photo of you in order to compare better."

'Ludwig is so pretty and his cheeks are rosy.' Feliciano mentally thought and he took a few photo's of Ludwig. Afterwards he begun to draw Ludwig with his paint brushes onto his sketchbook. Taking his time for he wanted this drawing to be perfect and did not want to ruin it by being careless.

Ludwig mentally wished Feliciano would hurry up for being naked and exposed made him feel horribly embarrassed, but he held on and did not look away from Feliciano despite wanting to do so several times.

'Finally finished.' Feliciano thought to himself and then decided to show his drawing to Ludwig.

"It is so detailed." Ludwig muttered in German and his cheeks were burning. Feliciano nodded and then smiled at him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. First Planned Trip Together

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_It was near the end of third grade for Feliciano and Ludwig._

"Oh, Ludwig. I'm so very happy you can go with my Grandpa and I to Italy this summer." Feliciano commented happily in Italian and he hugged Ludwig tightly.

"My parents know your Grandpa and trust him. So they agreed and I have not told my bruder about you because he is very nosey." Ludwig said in Italian and he sighed deeply.

"Can I go to your home when school starts up again and meet your brother. I'm curious, vee." Feliciano commented happily in Italian and he smiled brightly.

"Okay, but just to warn you he whines a lot." Ludwig stated flatly in German and his arms were crossed.

"I have an older brother too and he still lives in Italy. He refuses to come here and live in Germany, vee. I miss him." Feliciano said in a sad voice and he looked up at Ludwig with watery eyes. "I want him to live here too and I miss him a lot."

Ludwig hugged Feliciano and then sighed deeply.

"Maybe he will come around and change his mind." Ludwig muttered softly in Italian and he received a tiny nod from Feliciano. "I will try to help, Feliciano. I promise you."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder in German means Bruder.**


	16. First Make Out

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

_It is summer time and when school starts up they will be in the fourth grade. Feliciano and Ludwig are in Italy. Grandpa Roma is out in the town and Lovino is home._

"Oh, Ludwig. I have an idea and Lovino might decide to come to Germany." Feliciano whispered quietly in German into Ludwig's right ear and he muttered the idea. Ludwig's cheeks flushed and he was about to shake his head 'No', but then remembered his promise of helping Feliciano get Lovino to come to Germany.

"Okay." Ludwig muttered in German and he looked down at the floor.

"I'll start. It should work and Lovino will come with me. I read a book and this will work, Ludwig. I'm positive." Feliciano commented happily in Italian and his right arm were around Ludwig's hips. He had to tip toe slightly and his left hand softly held Ludwig's right cheek.

Ludwig's heart was racing and he bite his lip, but then felt Feliciano's lips and his blue eyes went wide for a moment. Then Ludwig closed his eyes and he felt himself falling onto a soft bed. Feliciano was kissing him and his right hand moved to Ludwig's bottom.

'I can't think or react.' Ludwig mentally thought and he gasped slightly for Feliciano's hand was on his bottom.

'This feels really good.' Feliciano thought to himself and he looked at Ludwig with slightly lidded eyes. Feliciano slipped his tongue inside and begun to slowly explore Ludwig's mouth. He was on top of Ludwig and felt rather odd. Ludwig begun to respond with a faint kiss and then the door was slammed opened.

"What the hell? Feliciano why are you making out with that German Boy!" Lovino yelled loudly and his face was red. Feliciano pulled away and then smiled brightly at his brother. Ludwig's face was flushed and he was breathing slowly.

"I want you to come with me to Germany, Lovino." Feliciano said cheerfully and he smiled at his older brother.

"Damnit, Feliciano. I will fucking go to Germany, but no more sucking face with that German. Jeez, All because I refused to go with you. You didn't have to go that far! Kissing a boy and a German no less. I will go with you to lousy Germany." Lovino snapped angrily and his arms were crossed. Feliciano giggled and then he was off of Ludwig.

"I really enjoyed it, Ludwig. Your mouth was so hot and it felt really good." Feliciano commented happily and he watched as Ludwig covered his face with a pillow. "Oh you don't have to hide Ludwig."

"Feliciano, Stop speaking fucking German. I do not understand a damn thing." Lovino said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed.

'Why did Felicano have to use his..tongue….I feel odder than normal and I'm embarrassed.' Ludwig thought to himself and he still had his face covered up with a pillow, but then Feliciano lifted the pillow up and said cheerfully 'My brother has gone to his room'. Ludwig was shocked when Feliciano kissed him several times on the lips and hugged him tightly while saying 'Thank You, Ludwig'.

At the end Ludwig was left breathless and his cheeks were red. Feliciano's cheeks were flushed and he gave Ludwig another kiss on the lips.

"My lips feel swollen, Feliciano." Ludwig muttered in Italian and he heard the light giggles.

"Mine too, but I'm so happy. My brother will be going with me, vee." Feliciano commented happily in German and he giggled to himself. "I like kissing you, Ludwig."

"Maybe you should try kissing other people before deciding." Ludwig said quietly in German and he looked away not seeing Feliciano's slightly hurt expression.

"Ludwig. I don't want to kiss other people." Feliciano muttered softly in German and he sat on Ludwig's lap.

"One day you will want to hug and kiss girls. One day you will want to start a family. Neither you or I can get pregnant for we are boys." Ludwig stated firmly in German and then added softly Italian. His blue eyes growing slightly watery and he tried to blink away his tears. "I read a book and it says relationship whether friendship or something else does not last long for bo-"

"What we have is very special, vee. There is no defining it." Feliciano whispered with emotion in Italian and he put a hand on Ludwig's face wiping away with tears. "Besides the book does not know us and we will prove it wrong."

Ludwig raised his hand up and wiped away Feliciano's tears. He hugged Feliciano and rubbed his back in a comforting manner listening to Feliciano's sobs.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano. I shouldn't have said anything about it." Ludwig muttered in Italian and he kissed the top of Feliciano's hair. Feliciano calmed down and melt into Ludwig's strong embrace feeling comforted.

"It's okay. Now I know and I will prove your book wrong, Ludwig." Feliciano said firmly in German and he kissed Ludwig on the cheek. "We will last."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. First Worry

**I Do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. If you like Ludwig/Feliciano Please Check out my FanFic named Giving Blood and the other FanFic is named Boil Advisory. Both FanFics have Ludwig and Feliciano as the main characters.**

**Side Note in this Chapter Pretend Feliciano and Ludwig are speaking in German.**

_Feliciano and Ludwig are in the fourth grade. They have not kissed on the lips ever since that day in Italy and Ludwig prefers the subject to not be brought up._

"Ludwig, I'm worried about what if next year you are picked for Gymnasium and have to go there." Feliciano muttered softly in German and he has improved a lot since he had first arrived in Germany. "I'll be all alone without you and I'm really worried. You are really smart."

"Feliciano. Don't forget I have been tutoring you since the first day you arrived and have more confidence in yourself." Ludwig stated firmly and he gave Feliciano a pat on the back.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Feliciano told him calmly and he bite his lip.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
